


Visit the Vet

by Tacuma



Series: 50 First Meetings [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Non-powered AU, Romance, Vet steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacuma/pseuds/Tacuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has to look after Pepper's cat when she is on vacation, but of course Tony gets distracted and forgets about the animal. Thankfully the vet is a very nice man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit the Vet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about vets, pets or cats. Only went to the vet once and he killed my bunny, so I'm sorry if there are things in here that don't make sense. Also, this is unbeta-ed. Apologies for any stupid mistakes.

**Visit the Vet**

 

Tony hated his life and life seemed to hate Tony. He didn't understand what he did wrong to deserve this! Okay, making weapons wasn't the best choice he ever made, but he made up for that. He made up for all the stupid things he did in the past! Did he really deserve having Pepper's cat dying on him?

Yeah, sure, it was partly his fault. The cat was dehydrated, he should have paid attention, but Pepper shouldn't have given him the cat to begin with! She knew he was an incompetent asshole who could barely take care of himself, let alone of something else. She said it would be a good thing, that he might learn something about responsibility. Yeah, well, she wouldn't be smirking anymore when she came back from vacation and found out her cat died. Because Tony never learned!

He hated doctors and he hated waiting and he hated waiting for the damned vet to finally take a look at the damned cat! Tony had tried to give it water, but the stupid animal wouldn't drink.

'Excuse me, but my cat is dying!' said Tony to the assistant. 'How much longer do I have to wait?'

The redhead looked uninterested. 'Everybody in this room has the same problem. Doctor Rogers will be with you shortly, so please take a seat.'

She left the 'and stop bothering me' out, but Tony heard it anyway. So he sat back down again, cat in his lap. He was tapping his foot impatiently until the dog next to him growled at him. Tony didn't like animals much. He was better with robots, or any other thing that couldn't die or betray him.

A minute later a door opened and a happy kid with a very much alive bunny walked out, followed by a less happy father with an empty wallet. The man shook the hand of the vet and Tony regretted every bad word he ever said about doctors.

This man was fucking hot. He had lovely big muscles, a shoulder to waist ratio that drove Tony insane, a super sweet smile and beautiful blond hair. Tony had a weakness for blondes. Fuck, his hair and clothes were a bit old fashioned, but, damn, that white coat made Tony want to role play in bed. This doctor could examine him as much as he wanted.

'Mister Stark?' asked the man.

Tony jumped up, almost dropped the cat, and quickly followed the doctor into the room.

'So beautiful,' said the doctor. Tony's eyes widened, until he realized the man was talking about the cat. Too bad. He handed the animal to the doctor and shook his hand.

'Tony Stark.'

'Steve Rogers,' smiled the doctor as he put the cat on the table. 'She is beautiful, but dehydrated,' he explained. 'I'll force her to drink and see what we can do. Please, take a seat.'

'Please make sure he lives,' begged Tony as he sat down. 'It's not my cat and the owner will kill me if something happens to her beloved pet.'

'I think she’ll be alright. I'll do what I can. We can't have you killed,' Steve chuckled as he filled a pipette with water. He grabbed a bottle of water from a cupboard and handed it to Tony. 'You look a little dehydrated as well. Drink. And maybe tell me what happened?'

Tony hadn't noticed that he was pretty thirsty himself. His thirst for the doctor was stronger, but he obediently downed the bottle. He didn't really want to explain what happened, but seeing how Steve held the cat in his arms and fed it like a baby made him want to confess everything he had ever done wrong in his life. This man was a life saving angel!

'I got caught up in my work,' Tony explained. 'For about thirty-eight hours. When I got back the furball didn't have any water left. She probably knocked it over and a robot cleaned up the mess, so she couldn't even lick it from the floor. I found her on a pillow and she didn't move. I tried giving her water, but she wouldn't drink anything.'

Steve filled the pipette with water again and continued feeding the cat. The little animal seemed to be coming back to life. She let the blond man scratch her behind her ears. It made Tony feel a bit jealous.  He would pay to lie down in that man's lap and let him scratch his scalp. He woke up from his thoughts when he noticed the doctor was talking to him again.

'That explains a lot,' smiled Steve. 'But pay more attention in the future. You shouldn't let it happen again. Robots might not need much attention, but cats do. Humans too.'

'I know, I just don't know how to,' sighed Tony. Hot people weren't supposed to lecture him. It made them less hot. Or hotter, Tony wasn't sure yet, he was too tired for this shit. He just wanted to bring Steve home and leave the cat here.

'How much longer do you have to watch her?' asked Steve.

'Two more weeks,' groaned Tony.

'What about you come over every three days,' suggested the doctor. 'I'll check if she is doing alright and you don't have to worry about getting killed. Also, leave your number, so I can call you if you're distracted and forget about our appointment.'

'You just want my number,' grinned Tony. 'For dating purposes! Or maybe you're more the type for a booty call?'

Just great. Why could he never keep his big mouth shut? Why did he always have to blurt everything out loud? Pepper had tried to teach him, but once again, Tony never learned! Could the earth just swallow him right now? Because that seemed like the best thing that could happen to him at the moment.

'Yeah, I became a vet, because I'm a sucker for hot people with cute animals,' answered Steve, rolling his eyes. But there was a hint of a smile on his face. The cat in his arms slowly moved to make herself more comfortable and started purring as the doctor kept scratching her gently.

'How much will it cost?' asked Tony.  'If I come over every three days.'

'Depends on the state of this beauty,' answered the doctor as he put the cat on the table and offered her some food. She ate it, a good sign. 'If I have to feed her again it will take a lot of time. But you know what, if you keep her healthy the upcoming two weeks, I'll let you buy me a coffee somewhere. Or maybe lunch?'

Tony was immediately up on his feet. 'Deal! I will keep her alive! I'll set alarm clocks to notify me or program the robots so that they'll feed her, something like that. Anything. But you better prepare yourself, doc, because we are going on a date!'

'I'm looking forward to it,' smiled Steve as he handed Tony the cat back. 'See you in three days.'

'Yup, I'll be back,' grinned Tony. In his head he had already started planning what to do on their first date.


End file.
